Hermione's Saviour
by maxinikins1997
Summary: Hermione is struggling with the loss of her friends who have turned nearly the whole school against her. Only one house remain neutral but will they be her allies or enemies? Will one unexpected ally help her along with the snarky bat of the dungeons and stop her from drowning in depression? Rated M for self harm and violence. Warning: This story may contain triggers for cutting.
1. Suspicion

Hermione's Saviour

This is my first ever story I have written and actually put somewhere for people to read. I hope you enjoy please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Nothing from Harry Potter belongs to me. It is all the work of the lovely J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1- Suspicion

Severus POV

I was teaching my seventh year class of Gryffindor and Slytherin. The first class which happened to be after the war had finished and the Dark Lord had finally been defeated by the Golden Trio with help from others, I had just scraped death but with the help from I survived. The Golden Trio had come back to redo their seventh year. Though Granger was now nineteen, a year older than her dunderhead friends, after her use of the time turner in third year. It was when I stalked around the young adults that I noticed something seemed to be different concerning the Golden Trio. They used to be really close but now they don't look it, I realised this was probably caused by that Weasley's idiocy. I, of course, as well as the whole school knew about Granger's and Weasley's break up. However, Granger was left as the guilty party. All the houses except my Slytherins were ignoring her, though I haven't actually seen anyone from my house talk to her yet, I'm sure Draco will soon, I have seen him often looking at Granger with actual concern on his face which shocked me when I first saw it. I may not believe in that pureblood crap but Draco was a strong believer in it, maybe he's finally going to change his ways. It was now as I watched working on her own that she looked downright miserable. I may still be the snarky git that I was before the war but I am less prejudice against the houses and against popular belief I do care about the students. I walked over to check Granger's potion and saw that it was perfect as usual,

"Well done, " I told her, yes I had starting praising those who deserve it no matter their house, she glanced up at me not seeming at all bothered by my praise, she also seemed to be looking straight through me. I looked into her brown doe eyes before she quickly looked down and they looked almost dead, they used to be full of life but now there was no fire, this was very shocking, I took in her appearence and saw she was deathly pale and had big bags under her eyes. I frowned when she stayed quiet, she usually gave me a small smile in return or an answer but today she was subdued. I finished stalking around my classroom and went back to my desk and sat down. I might have to talk to Minerva about this after class. I've also noticed that throughout the lesson she keeps glancing at me nervously and avoiding my eyes as if she's afraid I'll use Legilimency on her, not that I would without her permission, this was very strange indeed. We, meaning Minerva and I, both have the next lesson free, no doubt she will be having tea with headmaster Dumbledore. I also noticed that Granger's school robe sleeves were pulled right down to the hands covering her arms and wrists completely. This was also out of character for her, she would always roll them up make sure they didn't get in the way. I glanced at Granger again and saw she looked like she was starting to panic so I walked over to her.

'Hmm a talk with her head of House is definitely in order, maybe she will have noticed how unhappy seems this year and her odd behaviour. I wonder if Dumbledore has, he usually notices everything.' I thought to myself as I walked towards her.

I finished speaking to her, but I knew she was lying to me but I let it go. The bell rang and she ran out of my class like the hounds of Hell were chasing her. I sighed, something was up with that girl and I was going to find out what. I made sure my classroom was clean and started to make my way towards the Headmaster's office.

Hermione POV

I walked into Potions hoping to hell that Professor Snape wouldn't notice anything as he was usually very observant which was something I could do without, he was also an accomplished mind reader, I do not need him to read my mind, my thoughts would not be good for him to read. Ever since I caught Ron with Lavender and then broke up with him everyone's been shunning me, so now I have nothing and no one. I recently found out that everyone was ignoring me because the frigging Weasel told everyone I was a frigid bitch which is why he was with Lavender, so that he could get some.

My depression has gotten quite bad, I'm often now thinking of suicide which was a strong reason why I didn't want Professor Snape to read my thoughts. He praised me on my potion but I didn't really acknowledge it, maybe I should have done. I glanced up at him and he looked into my eyes, I quickly looked back at my potion, I knew eye contact was needed for him to read my mind. I don't think he would do it without my permission but I cannot take the chance. I just can't wait 'til this class is over and get away from everyone. I am feeling depressed aleady and it is only the second day of lessons. Potions was my 3rd leson of the day and also the last as I had the next two periods free. As soon as I get out of here I will go to my room and release my pain the only way I knew how. I was thinking about the whole mind reading thing again and they were not good thoughts, no doubt he would think I was mental or something if he did happen to see anything that i was thinking off, especially the suicide part, then he would tell the Headmaster and I would be shipped of to . No! I cannot let him see anything. I was starting to panic and saw Prof. Snape was coming towards me. 'Damn'. I turned away hoping he didn't see me panicking. Of course I was too late and I mean this this was Snape we're talking about, years as a double spy led him to be very observant.

"Are you alright ?" He asked me quietly, he also acted like he was checking my potion as to not draw any attention to us. I calmed my breathing as much as possible and replied.

"Yes sir, I am fine" and hoped he would leave it at that. Thankfully he did and went back to his desk. As soon as he sat down the bell for the end of class went and I rushed out of there to go to the bathroom in my Head Girl's room.


	2. Questions and Answers

Chapter 2- Questions and Answers

As soon as I arrived at my bathroom I found my trusty razor and made small slashes in my wrists. I looked at my arms which were covered in many various sized scars and watched the blood run in satisfaction. I finally managed to release my depression, I knew it wouldn't last long but for the moment I was happy. I started to feel woozy so I rebandaged my arms and cast a glamour charm just to make sure no one would see anytjing and collasped on my bed amd fell into an exhausted sleep which was plagued with nightmares.

Severus POV

I arrived at the gargoyle that protected the entrance to the Headmaster's office and said the ridiculous confection based password. I took the steps to the office and knocked. I heard Dumbledore's voice call enter and walked in.

"Ah, Severus my boy. What brings you here?" Albus asked me, gesturing for me to sit down. I nodded at Minerva, acknowledging her. She stood up as if to leave but I stopped her. I told her she might as well stay as it was concerning her favourite Gryffindor cub.

" ? What has she done now to annoy you?" I smirked, people always assume I am annoyed when it involves students. Ah well, I suppose that would usually be true but in this case it wasn't.

"Nothing, Minerva. It does concern her but I am not annoyed with her and I know this will shock you but I am worried about her. She seems to be acting rather oddly. Surely as her Head of House you have noticed? And Albus, you usually know everything." I told them both, enjoying their shocked faces when I said I was concerned about a Gryffindor especially . Albus was the first one to gain his senses and replied.

"I must say I have noticed that she seems to more subdued than usual and that the houses of this school are ignoring her. However, Severus I am surprised you've noticed anything about . Isn't she supposed to an 'annoying little know-it-all'?"

"Yes she did use to be, but I've abandoned that now. I've realised that she just enjoys knowledge, like I did when I was her age." Minerva, I think, was still struggling to realise that I am worried about a Gryffindor. She did eventually answer my question though.

"I must admit she has been looking out of sorts lately, I haven't really thought much about it though. Maybe I should pay a bit more attention to her."

"Yes, you should Minerva, she is acting unusual. Well that was all. I shall take my leave now. Goodnight Albus, Minerva"

I heard them echo their goodnights as I walked out of the office. I went back to my rooms for a nice sleep.

Dumbledore's office

"I must say Albus I feel slightly ashamed that Severus managed to pay more attention to than me, considering I am her Head of House. I mean if Severus noticed and said something to us then it must be serious." Minerva looked over to Albus who seemed to be deep in thought. "Albus?" She called to get his attention. She watched as he came out of his thoughts and turned his blue gaze onto her.

"Yes, I think this will be quite serious but when the time comes will have the right person to help her, as well us. She will be alright for now Minnie" Albus looked at Minerva and wished her a goodnight. She muttered it back as she walked out of the office and made her way to her chambers, in thought about , wondering about Albus' last words. 'Whatever did he mean by the right person?' was her last thought before she fell asleep.

Sorry about the length of the chapters, they will hopefully become longer as the story goes on.


End file.
